Our Fortress
by TheAlphaWrites
Summary: Sometimes you need the time to just be us. Written for the love bingo prompt: love nest. Kevin/Scotty


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I wrote this for love_bingo on LiveJournal.**

**Prompt: Love Nest**

* * *

It had seemed like a stupid, childish idea at first. Building a fort was something that Kevin had done first with Tommy as a child, and then with Justin as the older brother – but doing it now, as an adult? Well, it just seemed a little strange.

Still, it was something that Scotty had wanted to do, and really, it was completely unfair that he could use that perfect smile and hopeful eyes to convince him to do practically anything. Kevin knew he never stood a chance, but he liked to pretend he did.

It was exactly like he remembered – dragging the duvet cover from their bed and throwing it over the back of the sofa and the dining room chairs that had been brought into the living room, stacks of books (mostly his law books) used to hold the edges in place, creating a dimmed canopy. That picnic blanket they hadn't used in what seemed like years had been placed on the floor and covered with a surprisingly large array of pillows – Kevin wasn't even aware he owned that many.

It was cramped and just a little suffocating under their duvet roof. The pillows weren't nearly as comfortable as they should have been and he could practically see everything caving in on them.

But being pressed against Scotty's side, arms wrapped around his waist to keep him there, whilst they laughed at terrible jokes and their disastrous days, and gorged on bowls of popcorn and chocolate counters (although, most of them had ended up lost in the cracks between pillows after the 'accidental' food fight that Kevin absolutely didn't start)...well, it was as if the bad stuff didn't matter that much anymore.

He sighed contently, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face against his shoulder, just breathing in the smell of his lover. His grip tightened slightly. "I'm glad you suggested this…" Kevin admitted his voice muffled into the fabric.

"Me too," Scotty sighed happily, his eyes tracing the shadows that the light cast on the grooves in the fabric. "I really needed this…I needed you."

Kevin tilted his head upward and smiled warmly at him. The two shared a kiss, slow and sweet, abet a little awkward thanks to the position they were in, but neither was interested in moving anytime soon. Scotty's thumbs caressed the revealed skin beneath the white button-up, revelling in the softness and closeness of the man he loved. Kevin absentmindedly played with the hairs on forearm he was clutching, using as an anchor as he lost himself in the embrace, in the touch of lips. The air thickened around them, a barely noticeable shift in the atmosphere, that steadily increased when the two bodies shuffled closer, rolling towards each other.

The shrill ringing of Kevin's cell phone pierced the silence of the room, breaking the bubble the two men were in. They stilled suddenly, before reluctantly pulling apart with a sigh of exasperation. Scotty rolled back on his back and Kevin lifted his hips so he could reach into his pocket to his phone. He peered at the luminous screen, and tilted his head back with a groan when he read the name.

"Sarah…" he mumbled, apologetically, a self-explanatory answer.

Scotty shook his head. "Ah, no, you're not answering that phone," he reached out and took the cell phone, placing it far out of reach. Kevin looked ready to protest but quietened instantly at the other man's pointed look. "There will be no phone calls taken in this fortress," he stated stubbornly, "This weekend is just about us, none of the Walker drama."

"So you're planning for us to hide out in a duvet fortress for the next two days?" Kevin arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Why not?" Scotty shrugged.

"You know they'll eventually turn up here when we don't answer," he reminded him.

Scotty's voice dropped into a whisper as he grinned playfully. "If we don't answer the door, maybe they'll just go away."

Kevin sighed, almost dreamily. "We'd get hell at dinner on Monday but it would definitely be worth it."

"I know what else would be worth it…" the chef breathed out, his eyes sparkling mischievously, moving so he was eye level with his lover. One hand slid under his shirt once more, hand splayed, and the other entangling itself in Kevin's curls. Their noses rubbed together, foreheads touching.

Kevin felt his lips twitch upward, as he tilted his head with interest. His arms stretched around his neck to play with the hem of his shirt, the fine hair at the base of his neck. "I do believe I'm starting to like your ideas, Mr. Wandell."

"That's Mr. Walker-Wandell to you," Scotty corrected teasingly, closing the distance between them completely.


End file.
